Libre jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie
by Myanna
Summary: Trois nouvelles règles et une grande question à laquelle ils devront répondre : amour ou sexe ? Suite de la fiction   Tu es libre cette nuit ?  , racontée du point de vue d'Edward. Que se passera-t-il quand Bella connaîtra toute la vérité ? Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Libre jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie.**

_**Attention ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ceci est une suite ! Vous pourrez trouvez la première partie « Tu es libre cette nuit ? » sur mon profil.**_

_**Les personnages de la Saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Les autres personnages sont la propriété de AnneHilldweller qui me permet, bien gentiment, de traduire sa magnifique fiction.**_

**Résumé :**

Bella a fait la connaissance d'Edward d'une manière peu commune, obtenant son numéro de téléphone d'une inconnue. La nuit de son anniversaire, elle l'a appelé, empreinte d'une grande solitude. Il lui a imposé trois règles à suivre, lui précisant qu'il s'agissait seulement de sexe fortuit. Jamais ils ne s'étaient imaginés la tournure que prendraient ces rencontres et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent confronté à l'autre, croyant être amoureux.

Désireuse de vérifier que ce qu'ils ressentent est bien de l'amour et non quelque chose de purement physique, elle reprend le concept de leur première rencontre, imposant trois nouvelles règles :

Numéro 1 : Pas de mensonge.

Numéro 2 : Pas de crise de jalousie.

Numéro 3 : Pas de sexe pendant un certain temps.

Désireux de lui démontrer qu'il est bien question de sentiments et qu'il est disposé à ce qu'elle le connaisse mieux, il décide de lui raconter son histoire, un peu chaque nuit au lieu qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Qu'arrivera-t-il quand elle connaîtra toute la vérité ?

_**Ici, l'auteur a préféré prévenir ses lecteurs pour éviter qu'ils ne soient surpris.**_

_**Le début de cette fiction comporte des scènes ''fortes'' qui sont narrées par Edward. Naturellement, ces scènes ne sont pas racontées à Bella parce qu'elle l'a voulu ainsi **( _Souvenez-vous_ : « Alors, tu es prête à entendre tout ce que j'ai à te raconter ? » « Oui... Mais évitons les détails sordides. »)_ _**mais elles font parties des souvenirs d'Edward. L'auteur a considéré qu'il était important de les mentionner pour bien marquer la différence entre le Edward d'avant sa rencontre avec Bella et celui que nous avons connu.**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Cadeau pour le jeune diplômé.**_

Trois ans plus tôt.

Je me trouvais au centre de ce qu'avait été ma chambre ces cinq dernières années et celle-ci avait été témoin de mes multiples aventures avec mes camarades d'universités plus que dévergondées. Mes études terminées, peut-être était-ce ce qui allait le plus me manquer, les nuits de fêtes avec mon meilleur ami James et la compagnie d'une jolie fille réchauffant mon lit sans aucune forme d'engagement, seulement pour satisfaire notre désir sans y mêler les sentiments. Cela valait mieux. J'avais déjà offert mon cœur une fois et la vie me l'avait cruellement arraché. Je ne le permettrais pas une nouvelle fois.

J'ai pris le dernier livre qui trainait pour le mettre dans un carton et une photographie s'en ai échappé, voletant jusqu'au sol. Tanya et moi y figurions, enlacés sur le perron de ma maison. C'était le jour où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois et jamais je ne m'étais imaginé que ce serait aussi la dernière.

_Flashback_

_Un conducteur ivre s'est endormi au volant et a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule qui est alors monté sur le trottoir tandis qu'elle attendait le bus scolaire. S'en était fini de sa vie et de mes rêves. Ce fut le pire moment de toute ma vie et j'ai désiré mourir. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle, elle était ma première petite-amie et la seule. Avec elle, j'ai découvert ce qu'était un vrai baiser, un baiser d'amour, une caresse furtive, l'éveil du désir bien que nous n'avions pu le satisfaire, le temps ne nous le permettant pas._

_J'oubliais tout, y compris moi-même. Je ne voulais rien faire, ni manger, ni dormir et encore moins rêver. L'unique chose que je désirais était d'être à ses côtés, pour toujours, comme nous nous l'étions promis la fois où j'avais enfin réuni assez de courage pour lui dire ''je t'aime''. Les premiers jours, j'allais quotidiennement au cimetière, pour discuter avec elle, pour lui répéter inlassablement que je l'aimais, voulant qu'elle en soit certaine, qu'importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Jusqu'au jour où un orage a éclaté et que je n'ai pas su comment j'étais rentré chez moi. Je fus atteint d'une pneumonie et je serais peut-être mort sans l'intervention de mon père. J'aurais très certainement accepté ce sort avec plaisir juste pour pouvoir la retrouver. _

_Quand j'ai été conscient de nouveau, après que ma température ait diminué, j'ai commencé à pleurer, me rendant compte que j'étais toujours de ce monde injuste. J'ai senti qu'on m'enlaçait et me consolait. Ce parfum lavande était reconnaissable entre tous. Il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie Jennifer, je ne savais même pas quand elle était revenue du Canada. Elle et moi étions très unis depuis que nous étions enfants, nous avions faits de nombreuses bêtises ensemble et ses parents comme les miens nous avaient puni autant qu'ils nous avaient récompensé. Nous étions inséparables, je l'a délaissé seulement quand Tanya venait nous rendre visite et parfois, nous jouions tous les trois. Je me rappelle, une fois, elles se sont battues pour ma compagnie et j'ai fini par aller jouer avec Emmett pour éviter que le conflit augmente entre elles. Alors, elles m'ont regardé étonnées puis ont décidé de faire équipe et de m'ignorer. Ainsi, mon objectif fut atteint et j'ai souri. Je n'aimais pas qu'elles se disputent et encore moins pour moi._

_J'ai senti des larmes dans mes cheveux. Jennifer pleurait avec moi sans rien me dire, son étreinte suffisait. Elle était là, m'appuyant et me consolant, prête à le faire toutes les fois où ce serait nécessaire. Elle était ainsi, toujours enthousiaste et avec un sourire collé aux lèvres, toujours à chercher le côté positif de la situation mais à cette occasion, elle ne l'a pas fait. Que peut apporter de bon la mort d'une personne que tu aimes de tout ton cœur ? Nous avons pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste plus aucune larmes à verser. Elle s'est assoupie dans mes bras tandis que je restais les yeux dans le vide toute la nuit et quand j'entendais quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, je feignais d'être endormi._

_Autant ma mère que mon père sont entrés à plusieurs reprises dans ma chambre, comme ils le faisaient toutes les nuits, frustrés, désolés et incapables de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour me ranimer. Je regrettais de les voir ainsi mais ma douleur due à la perte de Tanya était encore plus grande. Je me rendais également compte de la souffrance de mon frère et ma sœur de me voir dans cet état. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas vu Emmett plaisanter ou Alice sautiller en toutes circonstances. Leurs visages étaient tristes et montraient une totale incompréhension de la situation, ils reflétaient leur incapacité à m'aider mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils le fassent. _

_Le matin suivant, quand Jennifer s'est réveillée, elle m'a donné un baiser sur le front et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chez elle pour se doucher et se changer. Elle est revenue au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, portant un plateau avec du pain grillé, du jus d'orange, du lait et de la marmelade. Elle l'a déposé sur mes jambes et elle s'est assise à mes côtés._

_« Je n'ai pas faim. » ai-je dit et je me suis détourné pour ne plus la voir._

_« C'est ce que tu dis mais je ne crois pas que ton corps soit du même avis. Tu as besoin de récupérer les forces que tu as perdu à cause de ta maladie. En plus, tu dois encore prendre des antibiotiques, tu ne peux pas risquer de retomber malade. » a-t-elle dit, tartinant un toast de confiture._

_« Je ne veux pas vivre, un point c'est tout. Je veux être avec elle, pourquoi personne ne le comprend ? »_

_« Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas que vous avez été ensemble le temps que vous deviez l'être, que son cycle de vie est terminé mais que le tien continue. » a-t-elle assurée avec maturité. Trop peut-être pour son âge._

_« C'est trop injuste ! Comment est-ce que je peux manger et continuer de vivre quand elle est six pieds sous terre ? » me suis-je exclamé, exaspéré._

_« Son corps est sous terre, son essence est dans un autre lieu et je te parie bien meilleur que celui-ci. » _

_« Je veux être avec elle, je me fiche de l'endroit où elle est. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas être aussi égoïste Edward. Ça ne t'importe pas de voir souffrir ta famille ? Tu veux qu'ils ressentent la même souffrance que toi ? Tu n'as pas idée de l'énorme douleur que tu es en train de causer à Esmée, elle est désespérée, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Et Carlisle... Dieu, tu sais qu'il est mon héros et jamais je ne m'étais imaginée le voir si anéanti... Je ne pensais jamais dire ça mais les plaisanteries et blagues de mauvais goût d'Emmett me manquent et concernant Alice, c'est une petite fille qui a perdu sa joie de vivre. Tu parles d'injustices mais ce que tu es en train de faire à ta famille ne te semble-t-il pas encore plus injuste ? Tu es en train de les entraîner avec toi. S'il était question que tu te laisses mourir sans affecter personne, parfait ! Toutefois, je tiens à te rappeler une chose Edward Cullen, tu n'es pas seul dans ce monde. Veux-tu réellement faire souffrir quatre merveilleuses personnes qui seraient prêtes à donner leur vie pour que tu redeviennes le même qu'avant ? Parce ça, c'est injuste. »_

_« Je mangerai un peu seulement, okay ? »_

_« C'est bien, un peu aujourd'hui, un peu plus demain et ainsi de suite. Au fait, je t'ai rapporté quelque chose. » Elle s'est levée après m'avoir donné le verre de lait et elle a sorti un livre de son sac à dos. « Tout passe... et ceci passera aussi. » a-t-elle lu à haute voix le titre et elle a continué sa lecture._

_Et elle prit soin de moi tous les jours. Elle me donnait même à manger et une fois, elle fut même sur le point de me déshabiller et de me laver mais ma pudeur toujours intacte, je l'ai chassé de la salle de bain. Elle m'emmenait aussi au parc. Nous nous installions aux balançoires et silencieux, nous regardions les gens passer, son intention étant de me démontrer que la vie continuait. Elle m'a également lu une infinité de livres qui traitaient des pertes et de la façon de les supporter. Et peu à peu, j'ai retrouvé l'envie de vivre, me jurant néanmoins de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux._

La sonnerie de mon cellulaire m'a ramené à la réalité, loin de mes souvenirs. Il était sur ma table de nuit et la vibration l'en a presque fait tomber. Je m'en suis saisi et j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu ce qui m'a surpris quelque peu.

« Allô ? » ai-je répondu, étonné.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » ai-je entendu dire une voix féminine extrêmement sensuelle.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » ai-je demandé, n'ayant pas reconnu la voix de mon interlocutrice.

« Mauvaise réponse ''chéri'', tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu peux me voir oui ou non ? » Elle semblait déterminée et cela me plaisait assez chez une femme.

« Bien sûr. Où, à quelle heure et comment te reconnaitrais-je ? »

« Tu connais l'Hôtel Ambassy ? »

« Oui, je suis à quarante minutes de là. »

« Dans quarante-cinq minutes, au bar, robe rouge. » Et elle a raccroché sans me donner aucun autre détail.

J'ai souri et ai secoué la tête. ''Robe rouge'', très original. J'ai réfléchi. J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes anciennes conquêtes voulant jouer un peu. C'est en ceci que je m'étais transformé, en un type froid seulement intéressé par le sexe.

_Flashback_

_Lors de mon seizième anniversaire, mon oncle Aro m'a emmené dans un club pour que je perde ma virginité. Il m'a confié que rien n'égale le sexe pour surmonter sa peine et que j'avais l'âge idéal pour m'initier. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais déjà eu le temps de découvrir les bienfaits du plaisir solitaire comme tout adolescent de mon âge mais cette femme experte, à qui je donnais environ dix ans de plus, m'a envoyé au septième ciel et ce à trois reprises cette nuit-là. J'ai ainsi pris goût au sexe et j'ai continué à m'y adonner, gardant en mémoire les paroles de mon oncle :_

_« Edward, je sais que tu es très jeune mais plus tôt tu le comprendras et mieux ce sera. Sais-tu la clef d'un mariage réussi ? La fidélité, que ta partenaire puisse être à la fois ton épouse et ta maîtresse et pour la rencontrer, tu dois connaître nombreuses femmes jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur celle qui possède cette dualité. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Tanya te fait encore souffrir mais tu es très jeune, tu pourras le surmonter et alors un jour, tu rencontreras cette femme qui te complètera et tu lui seras fidèle parce que tu auras vécu suffisamment d'aventures pour ne pas la tromper. »_

_Alors, entre ses conseils et la perte de Tanya, je me suis appliqué à protéger mon cœur, livrant seulement mon corps. _

J'ai pris mon blouson, les clefs de ma voiture et je suis parti en direction de l'hôtel. A mon arrivée au bar, il y avait peu de clients et il me fut donc facile de la localiser, assise au bar. Elle était très jolie : les cheveux longs, elle portait une robe rouge assez sensuelle, courte à souhait, qui couvrait seulement ce qu'elle devait couvrir et le décolleté, présent devant comme derrière, était très prononcé et donc très excitant. J'ai souri, satisfait et me suis approché. Immédiatement, elle s'est retournée et m'a gratifié du plus sensuel et provoquant sourire. Elle a terminé son verre puis s'est mise debout et sans rien dire, je l'ai suivie.

Nous sommes montés dans l'ascenseur et elle a pressé le bouton du dixième étage. Arrivé à destination, nous sommes sortis et nous avons progressé dans le couloir. Vers la moitié, elle s'est stoppée, a glissé sa carte dans la porte et nous sommes entrés. J'ai allumé la lumière et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre puisqu'elle m'a plaqué contre le mur, m'embrassant furieusement et sans plus de préambules, elle a porté sa main délicate à ma masculinité qu'elle a caressé à travers mon pantalon. Alors, en réponse, j'ai mis mes mains sur ses fesses et je les ai pressées par dessous sa minuscule robe, tirant sur le fil de son string. Elle a rompu le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, excitée et elle s'est mise à embrasser et mordiller mon cou tandis que je continuais de tirer sur le fil de son sous-vêtements d'une main et masser sa fesse de l'autre.

Elle s'est reculée et a ôté sa robe tandis que de mon côté, je retirais mon blouson et commençais rapidement à déboutonner ma chemise avant qu'elle ne vienne m'aider à m'en débarrasser. Elle s'est mise à lécher mon torse, mordillant parfois mes tétons et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir alors qu'elle atteignait mon abdomen. Avec une grande habileté, elle a ouvert mon pantalon et a libéré mon sexe érigé dont elle s'est emparée, me donnant du plaisir avec sa bouche. La tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux fermés, je me concentrais sur ses caresses profondes. Mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux lui intimaient un rythme soutenu et elle s'y prêtait, ne cessant de me faire gémir. Soudain, j'ai senti l'orgasme me submerger alors qu'elle me caressait de sa main et j'ai joui sur ses seins. Alors, elle a trempé ses doigts dans ma semence avant de les porter à sa bouche.

J'ai extrait un préservatif de la poche de mon pantalon avant de le quitter pendant qu'elle se débarrassait de son string. Exaltés, nous nous sommes embrassés tandis que nous marchions en direction du lit et quand j'ai senti le bord cogné mes jambes, j'ai saisi ses hanches et l'ai jeté sur le lit. J'ai enfilé le préservatif et me suis allongé sur elle, léchant son oreille et emprisonnant son lobe entre mes dents la faisant gémir, délicieusement. Alors, tout en explorant son cou, j'ai inséré deux doigts dans son intimité trempée et atteignant ensuite ses seins, je les ai sucés et j'ai mordillé ses mamelons durcis.

« Prends-moi. » m'a-t-elle ordonné, la voix déformée par le plaisir, plantant ses ongles dans mon dos.

Mais, en réponse, je me suis seulement contenté de frôler son sexe du mien, voulant la rendre folle un peu plus. Elle a largement écarté les cuisses et alors je l'ai pénétré sans douceur. Ses mains ont pris place dans le bas de mon dos et j'ai commencé à me déplacer rapidement tout en attaquant de mes lèvres ses seins, alternativement. Ses mains ont migré vers mes fesses et elle les a pressées, demande silencieuse pour que je la pénètre plus profondément. On pouvait entendre le son de nos corps s'entrechoquant et les intenses gémissements que nous ne pouvions tous deux réprimer. Je continuais toujours de me mouvoir et soudain, son cri a inondé la chambre quand elle a atteint son paroxysme. Prenant appui sur le matelas, j'ai entrepris les derniers mouvements presque sauvagement et je suis à mon tour parvenu à la jouissance.

Toujours haletant, je me suis allongé à côté d'elle sans rien dire, essayant de diminuer mon rythme cardiaque et de recouvrer une respiration normale. Quand ce fut fait, je me suis levé pour retirer le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle.

« Qui t'a donné mon numéro ? » ai-je demandé, intrigué. Un fille comme elle ne m'aurait pas échappé si elle avait été présente à l'université.

« Un autre membre du club. »

« Du club ? » me suis-je exclamé, encore plus intrigué. J'appartenais à différents clubs de l'université mais je ne voyais pas qui pouvait la connaître.

« Trop de questions. Tu sais bien que c'est contraire aux règles. » a-t-elle répondu et elle m'a enlacé par derrière, caressant mon torse.

« Les règles ? » ai-je répété, étonné.

« J'espère que tu as apporté d'autres préservatifs et que tu as encore de l'énergie. » fut sa seule réponse et elle s'est plantée face à moi pour à nouveau m'embrasser.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui prit les commandes, me jetant sur le lit. Elle a ensuite attrapé mon pantalon, a fouillé les poches et a rapidement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, souriante. Elle s'est approchée et s'est allongée sur mon corps, m'embrassant et mordant mes lèvres alors que sa main voyageait sur mon membre qui répondait à ses caresses. Puis, elle s'est assise à califourchon sur moi, a retiré le préservatif de son emballage avant de me le mettre, ses doigts s'attardant sur ma verge qu'elle a ensuite dirigée vers son centre, me faisant la pénétrer. Elle a commencé à se mouvoir et mes mains ont saisi sa taille pour diriger ses mouvements. Elle caressait ses seins, pinçant parfois ses tétons et elle a augmenté l'allure, cherchant désespérément à atteindre sa libération. À nouveau, elle fut frappée par l'orgasme la première et quelques instants plus tard, je l'ai rejoint. Après quelques secondes, elle s'est levée et a remis ses vêtements sans dire un mot.

« Te reverrais-je ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. » lui ai-je demandé depuis le lit.

« Je crois comprendre que tu es nouveau... Je te rappellerai peut-être. Merci pour ce moment. » a-t-elle répondu et elle est sortie de la chambre, me laissant avec mes questions.

Le matin suivant, j'étais en train de fermer le dernier carton quand mon téléphone a sonné. Il s'agissait de James et j'ai donc immédiatement répondu.

« Salut vieux, comment tu vas ? » l'ai-je salué pendant que je m'asseyais sur mon lit.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Ça va. J'étais en train de préparer mes cartons pour les emmener chez moi. »

« Oui, nos études sont enfin terminées... Au fait, le cadeau pour ton diplôme t'a plu ? » a-t-il demandé, un sourire dans la voix.

« Quel cadeau ? » me suis-je exclamé, regardant de tous côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un paquet ne m'appartenant pas.

« Celui d'hier soir... La fille. » a-t-il répondu, se mettant à rire.

« Ah, c'est donc toi qui lui a donné mon numéro ? Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que toi... Ton cadeau m'a beaucoup plu, mon ami, la fille était canon. »

« Bienvenue au club. »

« Club ? De quoi diable es-tu en train de parler James ? » ai-je dit, déconcerté et pour seule réponse, j'eus droit à un éclat de rire que je n'ai pas su comment interpréter.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne fin de semaine ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Expériences.**_

« Il se trouve, mon ami, qu'il y a de cela cinq mois, j'ai été invité à appartenir à un club secret qui propose du sexe et qui regroupe des personnes de notre niveau social et oh mon dieu, c'est le paradis ! Alors, connaissant ton palmarès, tu es le candidat idéal pour faire parti de ce cercle. » s'est expliqué James.

« Mais comment as-tu pu m'impliquer là-dedans sans me consulter avant ? »

« Allons Edward, tu ne vas pas faire ton cul-bénit avec moi. Je te connais bien... N'as-tu pas aimé l'expérience d'hier soir ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que la fille était canon donc ne fais pas l'offensé. »

« C'est juste que tu aurais dû m'avertir avant, vieux. Enfin, maintenant je comprends mieux certaines choses... Et c'est quoi cette histoire de règles ? »

« Ah, en fait le club respecte trois règles qu'il ne faut absolument pas enfreindre. En gros, il s'agit simplement de garder le secret. Tu n'as pas idée de l'identité de ceux qui font parti de ce groupe mais c'est pour cette raison que c'est si génial ! Les règles sont simples, la première : pas de noms, la deuxième : pas de questions personnelles et la troisième : pas de sentiments. Donc, comme tu peux le voir, il s'agit uniquement de passer du bon temps sans engagement ce qui nous convient parfaitement à tous les deux. »

« Du sexe entre inconnus, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui et c'est d'autant plus excitant, mon ami. Bien qu'il soit possible que tu tombes sur une femme célèbre mais tu peux prétendre ne pas la connaître. C'est le jeu, après tout. Moi, j'ai ma propre règle, pas plus de trois parties de jambes en l'air avec la même fille, ça crée des liens et ça serait contraire à l'une des règles. Tu vas t'amuser, tu vas voir. »

« Et toi, qui t'a invité ? »

« Un ami. J'ai failli oublier, il existe une quatrième règle : ne pas partager les numéros de téléphone avec n'importe qui et surtout pas avec des inconnues. Je te l'ai dit, c'est très sélectif. Tu peux demander d'autres numéros ou en fournir, comme je l'ai fait dans ton cas mais il faut toujours qu'il s'agisse de personnes de notre niveau social et qui soient extrêmement discrètes. »

« Et si je ne veux pas en faire parti ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Edward ! Premièrement, tu en fais déjà parti et deuxièmement, je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas résister. Donc, souviens-toi bien des règles et si pour une quelconque raison, tu rencontres une des filles dans la rue, tu ne la connais pas et évite de la recontacter, le principe étant que tu ne saches rien de sa vie personnelle. »

« Je retourne à Seattle aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème ! Je vais te donner le numéro d'une fille superbe qui vit là-bas. Le club est national donc qu'importe l'endroit où tu es, tu pourras toujours trouver quelqu'un. Aller, amuse-toi bien mon pote. »

« D'accord vieux. Je dois te laisser, les déménageurs sont là. »

« Okay, on reste en contact, bye. »

Deux minutes après avoir raccroché, je recevais un message avec le numéro de téléphone de la fille, le code et les règles mais je n'étais pas encore certain de vouloir participer à ce jeu.

Tous mes cartons furent emmenés. J'ai pris ma valise et j'ai regardé pour la dernière fois cette chambre qui avait été bien plus que ça. Elle avait été mon repère, mon refuge, elle savait tout de mes projets, mes rêves et de mes aventures d'un soir. J'ai emprunté les escaliers, saluant quelques camarades sur le chemin et je suis monté dans le taxi qui m'attendait pour m'emmener à l'aéroport.

À mon arrivée à Seattle m'attendaient mes parents et Jennifer qui soutenait une grande pancarte sur laquelle était écrit ''_Bienvenue à la maison, jeune diplômé Cullen_''. J'ai souri et je suis allé à leur rencontre. Tout d'abord, j'ai serré dans mes bras ma mère qui était plus qu'heureuse de me revoir. Je l'ai soulevée et l'ai fait tourner dans les airs avant d'embrasser ses joues et elle m'a souri chaleureusement. Ensuite, j'ai enlacé mon père qui m'a rendu une vigoureuse accolade accompagnée d'une petite tape sur la joue et finalement, j'ai étreint Jennifer.

« Et Emmett ? » ai-je demandé, ne le voyant pas.

« Il a un entrainement, mon grand. Comment s'est déroulé ton vol ? » a répondu ma mère, me serrant dans ses bras.

« C'était tranquille m'man, j'ai dormi durant presque tout le trajet. »

« Quel bonheur de t'avoir à la maison. »

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de rentrer. »

Nous nous sommes frayés un chemin jusqu'au parking et nous sommes tous montés dans la voiture de mon père. Je leur ai fait part de mon projet et du fait que je comptais m'associer à deux de mes camarades pour le mener à bien. Mon père m'a raconté comment se portait la fondation qu'il dirigeait et ma mère m'a confié qu'elle était très émue, une exposition de ses œuvres étant prévues à New York la semaine suivante. Jennifer m'a annoncé, heureuse, qu'elle avait décroché un travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sommes arrivés à la maison et j'ai sorti ma valise du coffre avant d'entrer, mes parents et Jennifer à ma suite. Un immense sourire a fendu mon visage quand des exclamations de surprise se sont faites entendre et que j'ai vu mon frère, ma sœur, des amis ainsi que le reste de ma famille présents dans le salon.

Immédiatement, mon lutin de petite sœur s'est jetée sur moi, ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou et je l'ai serré dans mes bras avec force, la faisant tournoyer. Puis, j'ai étreint Emmett, le jeune marié, revenu de lune de miel il y a à peine deux mois. J'ai également enlacé Rosalie et ensuite, son petit frère, Jasper. J'ai continué de saluer les personnes présentes dont faisaient, entre autres, partis mes trois oncles.

« Quel plaisir de te voir Edward, quel grand garçon tu es devenu ! Je suis heureux que tu aies obtenu ton diplôme ! » a dit mon oncle Aro après une brève accolade.

« Je suis, moi aussi, très content de te voir oncle Aro. Merci d'être venu. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne pouvais manquer ton retour. Cette nuit, nous allons faire la fête ! Un ami vient d'ouvrir un bar de ''table-dance'' et les filles sont somptueuses. Nous y emmènerons ton frère, le fait qu'il soit marié ne l'empêche nullement de voir le menu et au passage, le petit fiancé de ta sœur. »

« Si Alice l'apprend, elle va te tuer. »

« Nous ne lui dirons pas, tout est réglé et ton père va même nous accompagner. Ce sera une nuit entre hommes tout à fait mémorable. »

« Je peux te voler mon frère, mon oncle ? » s'est exclamée Alice, accrochée à mon bras.

« Bien sûr, ma petite. » a-t-il répondu et il a rejoint ses frères.

« Je te croyais en France, sœurette. » ai-je dit, pinçant affectueusement son nez.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour férié et nous avons donc droit à un long week-end. Je suis arrivée très tôt ce matin et je repars dimanche midi. »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là même si de toute façon, je planifiais d'aller te rendre visite. »

« Super, je pourrais te faire découvrir quelques endroits merveilleux et très romantiques où tu pourras emmener ta petite-amie. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Mais l'amour est merveilleux Edward, je pensais que tu avais surmonté... » Elle a gardé le silence, ne voulant certainement pas me blesser avec ce sujet. « Je suis si heureuse avec Jazz, nous nous aimons tellement... Lui aussi viendra me voir, il restera une dizaine de jours. »

« C'est génial, je vais tout de suite lui demander quand il prévoit de partir pour programmer mon voyage à la même date. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux ni possessif, frangin, je sais prendre soin de moi, okay ? Je vis seule de l'autre côté de l'océan. »

« C'était une plaisanterie, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et je ne vais pas te défendre de faire les choses, je sais très bien que ton fiancé n'a pas besoin de voyager pour que tu te conduises mal... Seulement, prends soin de toi et pense toujours aux possibles conséquences. »

« Je sais tout ça, en ayant un père médecin, il ne peut en être autrement. Tu te souviens... »

« Prévention ! » avons-nous crié en même temps, avant de nous esclaffer.

« Vous partagez la plaisanterie ? » a dit Emmett, s'approchant de nous.

« Quelle est la phrase préférée de papa ? » a demandé Alice, amusée.

« La médecine doit être préventive et non curative, donc avant tout, pré-ven-tion ! » a-t-il répondu sur un ton cérémonieux et nous sommes partis d'un grand éclat de rire. « Au fait, frangin, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, il est dans ta chambre, allons-y. »

« Eh ! Je veux voir ce que c'est ! » s'est exclamée Alice.

« C'est une histoire d'hommes, tu ne peux pas venir. »

« Pfff, je déteste quand vous faites ça. Je vais voir Jazz ! »

Immédiatement, j'ai pensé au cadeau offert par James mais malgré le fait que mon frère soit un peu cinglé, je ne le croyais pas capable de m'offrir une femme. Un rire m'a échappé à cette pensée et s'en rendant compte, Emmet m'a regardé avec interrogation mais j'ai simplement secoué la tête en signe de négation lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas important.

Nous avons emprunté les escaliers et nous avons marché en direction de ma chambre, celle au bout du couloir, comme toujours. Nous sommes entrés et sur le lit, une boîte était déposée. J'ai regardé mon frère et il m'a invité à ouvrir le carton ce que j'ai fait et je me suis retrouvé face à ce qui devait être une dotation de préservatifs.

« Je viens de signer un contrat pour être l'image de cette marque pendant cinq ans, ils m'ont donc fourni ce matériel mais je n'en ai pas besoin et te connaissant, je sais qu'il t'en faudra. »

« Merci Emmett, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Et n'oublie jamais... Prévention ! »

À nouveau, nous avons pouffé puis nous avons regagné le rez de chaussée où la fête continuait. Nous avons dîner et ensuite, j'ai rejoint Jennifer pour discuter un peu avec elle.

« Alors, ton travail ? »

« Je suis heureuse, j'ai décroché une place de professeur dans l'école la plus prestigieuse du New Jersey. »

« Tu as demandé ta mutation pour le New Jersey ? » ai-je demandé, surpris.

« Oui, tu peux le croire ? Je dois commencer dans un mois. »

« Félicitations. » me suis-je exclamé et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

Vers vingt-deux heures, mon oncle Aro a commencé à réunir les hommes. Emmett n'était pas très motivé pour nous accompagner mais il a finalement cédé et Jasper, quant à lui, était nerveux parce qu'il venait de fêter sa majorité et que ce serait la première fois qu'il se rendrait dans un lieu de ce genre. Nous sommes arrivés au bar et nous nous sommes installés à une table proche de la piste. La première fille qui est apparue était brune, jolie et avec des formes plutôt avantageuses, la seconde était une impressionnante blonde et quand la troisième s'est présentée, nous avions tous déjà quelques verres à notre actif. Alors, la brune s'est approchée de notre table et m'a pris par la main. Elle m'a emmené dans une salle privée et m'a offert une danse exotique, très lascive, l'unique condition étant de ne pas la toucher. Qu'étais-je supposé faire si elle m'excitait ?

Il était quatre heures du matin quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison. J'étais trop fatigué entre le voyage, la fête et l'alcool donc à peine ma tête a touché l'oreiller que je me suis profondément endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé vers midi, j'avais une érection. La brune avait fait du bon travail puisque je n'avais cessé de faire des rêves plus qu'érotiques. J'ai été dans l'obligation de me caresser pour me calmer un peu et bien que ce ne soit pas la même chose que de le faire avec une fille, cela eut au moins l'avantage de calmer mes ardeurs.

Dans l'après-midi, mes affaires sont arrivées et j'ai commencé à les déballer. Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai reçu un message de James sur mon cellulaire dans lequel il me prévenait qu'il m'accompagnait à Paris et je me suis alors souvenu de son fameux club ou société secrète. Étant donnés les évènements de la nuit dernière, regarder danser des femmes nues super canons sans pouvoir les toucher, j'étais plutôt en manque et j'ai donc recherché le numéro que mon ami m'avait donné avant de le composer. Une belle et sensuelle voix m'a répondu.

« Tu es libre cette nuit ? » ai-je moi aussi demandé sur un ton sensuel.

« Oui, où nous retrouvons-nous ? »

« Tu restes près de l'hôtel Saint Régis ? »

« Oui, je te retrouve dans une demi-heure au bar. Je porte une robe noire ouverte sur le côté. »

« Entendu, dans une demi-heure. »

J'ai plongé la main dans le carton et je me suis saisi de plusieurs préservatifs avant de les fourrer dans mes poches. J'ai attrapé les clefs de ma Volvo et j'ai descendu les escaliers en courant. Ma famille regardait la télévision, je les ai prévenus que je reviendrai tard et je suis sorti en toute hâte. Compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle j'ai roulé, je suis arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous en moins de vingt minutes. J'ai loué une chambre pour une nuit et la carte d'accès dans la poche, j'ai rejoint le bar. Ne voyant aucune fille habillée de la façon décrite plus tôt, j'ai commandé une vodka pour patienter. Dix minutes plus tard, une impressionnante jeune femme s'est assise à mes côtés au bar, jambes croisées et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était elle. Je l'ai gratifié d'un clin d'œil et elle m'a souri en retour. J'ai payé ma consommation avant de me lever et elle en a fait de même.

Nous avons pris la direction du septième étage. La voir vêtue de sa robe courte agrémenté d'un profond décolleté m'excitait plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Ainsi, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la chambre, je l'ai embrassé avec avidité tandis qu'elle me retirait ma veste. Nous avons atteint le centre de la pièce et là, j'ai noté la présence d'une table. Je l'ai fait se pencher sur cette dernière, son visage contre la surface. De manière désespérée, j'ai remonté son vêtement et je n'ai pu retenir un sourire en voyant qu'elle portait un string, ceci me faisant économiser quelques précieuses secondes. Avec le même désespoir, j'ai ouvert mon pantalon et j'ai déroulé le préservatif sur mon sexe érigé. Je dois reconnaître que je me suis conduis en véritable égoïste parce qu'il ne m'importait même pas de savoir si elle était prête pour moi, je voulais seulement assouvir mes besoins. Alors, tirant son string sur le côté, je suis entré en elle avec force. Elle a poussé un cri et je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'était pas très mouillée mais j'ai continué à m'enfoncer en elle tandis qu'elle haletait. Peu à peu, elle s'est faite à ma présence puisque j'ai commencé à entendre ses gémissements de plaisir et j'ai alors augmenté le rythme de mes pénétrations, serrant ses fesses qui se sont immédiatement couvertes de marques rouges, contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Je n'ai pas tardé à atteindre l'orgasme et mon cri fut presque bestial. Après en avoir complètement fini, je suis sorti d'elle et j'ai enlevé le préservatif.

« Alors, ça te plait de jouer durement ? » s'est-elle exclamée.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être ainsi. » ai-je répondu et elle a lâché un rire.

« J'aime la brutalité, tu sais ? Tu es juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour me divertir cette nuit. »

« Vraiment, tu aimes la brutalité ? Alors, que penses-tu faire de moi maintenant ? »

Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, elle s'est dirigée vers les rideaux pour s'emparer des cordons avec lesquels ces derniers étaient attachés puis elle s'est approchée de moi, me regardant, vicieuse et j'ai souri, amusé. De toutes ses forces, elle m'a fait basculé sur le lit, s'installant sur moi et elle m'a embrassé. Elle a attrapé une de mes mains, l'attachant à la tête de lit et nous avons de nouveau échangé un baiser pendant qu'elle attachait mon autre main. Prenant place à califourchon sur moi, elle a violemment tiré sur mon tee-shirt, me l'arrachant et j'ai fini de le déchirer tandis qu'elle m'embrassait et me léchait le cou. Alors, sans pitié, elle a mordu mes tétons, me faisant crier. Elle s'est mise à explorer mon abdomen avant de venir dévorer d'une manière impressionnante mon membre, stoppant néanmoins avant que je n'atteigne ma libération.

Après être descendue du lit et s'être déshabillée, elle a repris sa place sur moi, a fouillé mes poches et en a sorti un autre préservatif. Elle a fini de m'ôter mon pantalon et mon boxer et m'a lentement enfilé le condom. N'ayant jamais connu telle situation auparavant, celle d'être dans l'incapacité d'interagir avec ma partenaire, je n'étais pas loin d'exploser. À nouveau, elle m'a lancé un sourire malveillant puis elle s'est assise sur moi, absorbant la totalité de mon membre en elle et elle a commencé à se mouvoir à son rythme. S'appliquant maintenant à atteindre son paroxysme, elle pinçait ses mamelons tout en se déplaçant rapidement, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Elle s'est ensuite penchée vers moi, effleurant mes lèvres de sa langue, m'empêchant toutefois de l'embrasser. Soudain, j'ai senti que j'explosais et je lui ai fait savoir.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini ''mon amour'', il vaut donc mieux pour toi que tu résistes. » m'a-t-elle menacé et elle a commencé à se mouvoir sauvagement sur moi jusqu'à ce que, quelques instants plus tard, la jouissance l'emporte, me laissant avec le pénis endolori.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ont commencé mes aventures dans ce club que j'ai préféré nommé société secrète ou encore secte compte tenu des règles, règles que j'ai finalement appris à maîtriser jusqu'à devenir un expert. Et oui, il m'est arrivé de tomber sur quelques mannequins célèbres et une artiste de télévision m'a même appelé à une occasion. Je suis devenu peu à peu plus froid lors des rencontres. Multiples et variées sont les femmes que j'ai testé, réalisant bon nombre de leurs fantasmes et j'ai en conséquence appris et perfectionné différentes techniques dans l'art du sexe.

En ce qui concerne ma vie familiale, mon père m'a demandé de devenir son associé dans la direction de sa fondation et j'ai immédiatement accepté. À trois reprises, je me suis rendue à Paris pour voir Alice et deux de ces visites se sont faites en compagnie de Jasper. À ces occasions, je m'assurais qu'il dormait bien dans sa chambre d'hôtel bien qu'ils arrivaient à tromper ma vigilance quelques fois, enfin c'est ce que je leur faisais croire. J'étais conscient qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité et je savais qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. De plus, Jasper était un garçon sérieux qui étudiait la musique et qui aurait été prêt à mourir pour ma sœur, j'étais donc certain que jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose pour la blesser.

J'ai également accompagné Jennifer lors de son déménagement dans le New Jersey. Là-bas, j'ai eu vent de la liquidation d'un vieil hôtel, l'ancien propriétaire avait réalisé une mauvaise affaire ce qui lui avait valu de faire faillite. J'ai donc sollicité un prêt et une fois ma demande acceptée, je l'ai rénové. Ce fut mon premier grand investissement. Avec les bénéfices, j'ai fait l'achat d'un appartement dans cette même ville ce qui a immensément fait plaisir à Jennifer puisqu'elle était seule bien que peu de temps après, elle a commencé à sortir avec un type qu'elle a connu dans le métro et ils n'ont pas tardé à vivre ensemble.

J'ai poursuivi mes investissements, rachetant de vieux hôtels pour les rénover. J'ai aussi fait l'acquisition d'un appartement près de la maison de mes parents à Seattle et avec le temps, d'une petite maison à Las Vegas, aimant aller au casino de temps en temps. Et la vie a continué son cours jusqu'à ce jour où quelque chose d'inespéré est arrivé et où ma vie a fait un virage à cent-quatre vingt degrés.

**Un grand merci à vous lectrices pour votre fidélité et pour m'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage ! **

**Le premier chapitre semble vous avoir plu et j'espère que ce sera également le cas pour celui-ci ! **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fin de semaine ! Gros bisous ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_

_**Première fois.**_

C'était un mardi quelconque du mois de septembre, du moins c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-là. Je sortais d'une réunion interminable et j'avais tout juste le temps de laisser ma voiture à mon appartement, prendre ma valise et me rendre à l'aéroport. Le trafic était impossible, il y avait eu un accident impliquant trois voitures et deux voies sur trois étaient bloquées. Désespéré, je regardais les minutes défiler quand j'ai finalement atteint ma destination. J'ai payé le chauffeur de taxi, lui disant de garder la monnaie et j'ai commencé à courir dans les couloirs de l'aéroport. En arrivant au comptoir, on m'a informé que l'avion était prêt à décoller et qu'il m'était impossible d'embarquer. J'ai soupiré, frustré, il ne me restait plus qu'à acheter un billet pour un autre jour. Et c'est sur cette réflexion que mon portable a sonné.

« Salut papa. » ai-je répondu, reconnaissant le numéro.

« Salut fiston, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ça va. Fils, je t'appelle pour te demander une faveur. Tu es toujours dans le New Jersey ? »

« Oui, j'ai manqué mon avion et je crois qu'il n'y a pas de vol pour demain. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Tu te rappelles de Jane ? Une des filles que nous avons aidé grâce à la fondation, celle qui a un cancer de l'estomac en phase terminal. »

« Oui, une jeune fille de vingt ans, c'est ça ? Originaire d'Italie. »

« Elle-même. Tu sais, elle n'a jamais voyagé et elle rêve de loger dans un hôtel de luxe, dans une chambre avec jacuzzi et je pense que nous pourrions faire de ce rêve une réalité. Il s'agit de la faveur que je veux te demander... Peux-tu obtenir une chambre à l'Hôtel Rose Impériale pour quelques jours, pour elle, sa mère et son infirmière ? »

« Bien sûr, papa. Donne-moi leur adresse, j'irais moi-même les chercher pour les conduire à l'hôtel. »

« Merci Edward, je te l'envoie par message juste après. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais que j'aime faire tout mon possible pour aider ces personnes. J'appelle tout de suite pour réserver une suite. »

« Okay. Et alors, quand viens-tu ? »

« Pas avant la fin de semaine, je crois. Je voulais prendre quelques jours de vacances mais comme j'ai manqué mon avion, j'en profiterai pour aller voir Jane et faire d'autres choses. »

« Très bien. Prends soin de toi, fiston et encore merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Salue maman de ma part et dis-lui que je serai là vendredi. »

« À vendredi, alors. »

Je suis sorti de l'aéroport et j'ai pris un taxi en direction de mon appartement. J'ai appelé l'hôtel et j'ai réservé une de leurs suites présidentielles au nom de Jane Volturi, leur disant que je couvrais tous les frais. J'ai reçu le message de mon père avec l'adresse de Jane et après avoir récupéré ma voiture, je m'y suis rendu.

C'est sa mère qui m'a ouvert. Elle m'a accueilli très chaleureusement, mon père l'ayant appelé pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Elle m'a dit que nous étions des anges et je lui ai souri. Mon père en était probablement un mais dans mon cas, les ailes étaient très certainement brûlées. J'ai fini par entrer et j'ai salué Jane qui était assise dans le canapé, un sourire éclairant son visage pâle et la tête couverte par un foulard pour cacher sa calvitie due à la chimiothérapie. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras puis je l'ai aidée à se lever. Je l'ai ensuite dirigée vers l'auto et une fois qu'elle fut installée, je suis retournée dans la maison récupérer les deux valises. Pendant que je les mettais dans le coffre, sa mère et son infirmière ont également pris place dans la voiture.

Je me suis mis en marche, conduisant à une vitesse assez lente pour moi, normale pour la majorité des gens et quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais devant l'Hôtel Rose Impériale. Immédiatement, les portes de la voiture furent ouvertes nous permettant de descendre, les valises furent sorties du coffre et emmenées dans le hall par le groom. Je me suis moi-même dirigé vers la réception pour y retirer la carte de la chambre, les accompagnant ensuite jusque celle-ci. Elles m'ont à nouveau remercier pour mon geste et je leur ai, de mon côté, promis de revenir les voir prochainement.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, je me suis saisi de mon portable pour appeler Jennifer. Je lui ai demandé si elle était disponible pour dîner avec moi et après une réponse positive de sa part, elle n'était qu'à deux rues de là, je suis entré dans le restaurant et j'ai patienté à ma table habituelle. Quand elle est finalement arrivée et qu'elle m'a salué, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Tu t'es à nouveau disputé avec Chace ? » ai-je demandé tout en approchant sa chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

« Non... Si, en fait. Il dit que les affaires vont mal, trop de pertes et pas assez de profits. » Elle a soupiré, frustrée. « Il est à chaque fois plus froid avec moi, cela fait des mois qu'il ne m'a pas touché Edward, il est toujours fatigué, il ne se sent pas bien, il rentre à l'aube... Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il me trompe. »

« Et qu'attends-tu pour le virer, Jennifer ? Ce type n'est qu'un profiteur. Il vit dans ton appartement, il t'a fait investir dans son bar et ce salop ose encore te tromper ! En plus, je suis certain qu'il dépense tout l'argent avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr Edward, je n'ai que des soupçons. » Sa main a glissé dans ses cheveux avant de venir soutenir son menton. « Je le fais suivre. »

« Tu fais quoi ? » ai-je demandé, surpris.

« Tu as très bien entendu, j'ai engagé un détective privé pour qu'il le suive et il doit me remettre son rapport cette semaine. »

« Et tu continues de dépenser de l'argent pour lui. » lui ai-je reproché, secouant la tête.

« Edward, s'il te plait, parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de me distraire et de ne plus déprimer. »

Nous avons commandé à dîner et je lui ai parlé de ma réunion qui avait eu lieu ce matin même. Elle avait pour habitude de m'écouter parler, me posant même des questions parfois et de ce fait, elle était pratiquement devenue une experte dans les affaires. Il est même arrivé qu'elle m'accompagne à quelques dîners importants. Deux heures se sont ainsi écoulées sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. À la fin du repas, je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à sa voiture, nous avons échangé une grande accolade et une fois qu'elle eut démarré, j'ai entrepris de rejoindre l'endroit où était stationnée ma voiture.

Je venais d'en désactiver l'alarme quand mon autre téléphone a sonné. M'en saisissant, j'ai remarqué que le numéro m'était totalement inconnu, il s'agissait donc certainement d'une nouvelle fille. Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'avais pas très envie de répondre mais j'avais eu une journée éprouvante et j'ai à cet instant pensé que ce serait une bonne façon de me libérer du stress. J'ai donc décroché.

« Allô ? » ai-je dit et le silence m'a répondu. Néanmoins, je pouvais parfaitement entendre la respiration agitée de mon interlocutrice et j'ai souri.

« Allô ? » ai-je de nouveau essayé, accentuant la sensualité de ma voix.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » a-t-elle lâché, nerveuse et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui. Où nous voyons-nous ? » ai-je répondu tandis qu'un sourire m'échappait face à son attitude peu commune.

« Je ne sais pas, toi dis-moi. » Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Elles m'indiquaient toujours l'endroit.

« L'hôtel Rose Impériale, est-ce trop loin ? » J'étais déjà sur place et une chambre m'était toujours exclusivement réservée, bien que je ne l'avais jamais utilisé à cette fin auparavant.

« Environ vingt minutes. » a-t-elle répondu, incertaine.

« Je te vois dans le hall dans une demi-heure, ça te va ? » ai-je proposé.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Comment te reconnaitrais-je ? »

« Je mesure un mètre soixante, cheveux longs, châtain et ondulé, yeux marron foncé, peau blanche et je porte une robe noir à manches courtes qui m'arrive au-dessous du genou. Et moi comment te reconnaitrais-je ? » Mon hypothèse se vérifiait, elle était définitivement nouvelle dans tout cela, me livrant des détails qui n'étaient normalement jamais échangés.

« Tu le sauras simplement. Je te vois dans une demi-heure. » ai-je répondu et j'ai raccroché.

De nouveau, j'ai enclenché l'alarme de ma voiture et tout en marchant vers les ascenseurs, j'ai réfléchi au caractère peu commun de cet appel. L'attitude de la fille, ses questions, ses réponses, elle n'avait rien de la séductrice type mais peut-être était-ce son jeu. J'ai atteint la réception et après avoir pris possession de la carte de la chambre, je me suis installé dans l'un des fauteuils du hall et j'ai pris un journal. Cet appel était étrange, je désirais donc la voir avant de décider si oui ou non, j'allais m'approcher.

Environ vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle est apparue. La description était fidèle mais jamais elle n'avait précisé qu'elle était aussi jolie. Elle était discrètement maquillée, en rien prétentieuse, elle portait par dessus sa robe, un manteau noir, simple et elle semblait très nerveuse. Je suis resté à l'observer quelques minutes. Elle jouait avec ses mains tandis qu'elle parcourait le hall de long en large, sans noter ma présence, regardant le sol, hésitante et j'aurais adoré savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. J'ai alors décidé de l'approcher.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » ai-je susurré à son oreille et j'ai remarqué comme elle s'est tendue.

Elle a répondu d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif et elle s'est retournée. Elle eut l'air surprise en me voyant et malgré son maquillage, j'ai remarqué les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. À cet instant précis, j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec moi et elle n'était pas de ma classe sociale, je pouvais le remarquer. C'était une fille simple, commune mais très belle. Galamment, je lui ai offert mon bras, elle l'a pris et j'ai pu sentir le tremblement de sa main. Je l'ai dirigée vers les ascenseurs et une fois à l'intérieur, je l'ai regardée du coin de l'œil. Elle regardait le sol, plus que nerveuse et j'étais certain que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle faisait une telle chose. Je me suis alors demandé, ''Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?''. Parcourant le couloir, nous avons atteint la chambre et je lui ai cédé le passage, entrant à sa suite et allumant la lumière.

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » Je n'avais pas pour habitude de poser des questions mais depuis son appel, tout avait été un peu étrange.

« Une... Une amie me l'a donné. » a-t-elle répondu, incertaine et je n'ai pas su si je pouvais la croire.

« T'a-t-elle expliqué les règles ? » ai-je demandé bien que je devinais la réponse.

« Non... Elle m'a seulement dit le code. » m'a-t-elle dit, se retournant.

« Bien. Règle numéro 1 : Pas de nom. Tu ne me dis pas le tien, je ne te dis pas le mien. Règle numéro 2 : Pas de questions personnelles. Rien qui puisse indiquer qui nous sommes en réalité. Compris ? » lui ai-je minutieusement expliqué mais étant donnée sa nervosité, je décidais de garder la troisième règle pour plus tard.

« Oui, pas de nom, pas de questions personnelles. »

Je me suis approchée d'elle et je lui ai ôtée son manteau. J'ai commencé à caresser doucement l'un de ses bras avec le dos de ma main, lui donnant confiance. Elle a fermé les yeux et j'ai alors caressé son autre bras du bout des doigts, notant comme sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. J'ai lentement embrassé son cou, mes mains tenant fermement sa taille et les siennes ont frôlé mon torse avant de venir enserrer ma nuque. Un long soupir lui a échappé. J'ai glissé les mains dans son dos jusqu'à trouver la fermeture de sa robe que j'ai lentement baissé, caressant au passage sa peau lisse. Son odeur était exquise. Lui donnant de courts baisers sur le menton, je suis remontée jusqu'à sa bouche que j'ai délicatement embrassée mais elle m'a répondu de façon désespérée, unissant sa langue à la mienne. Sa saveur était unique.

Jetant son sac au hasard dans la pièce, j'ai commencé à faire descendre sa robe tandis qu'elle s'attelait à déboutonner ma chemise. Ses mains ont quitté ma nuque me permettant ainsi d'ôter complètement sa robe et de son côté, elle a réussi à me soulager de mon vêtement, le laissant tomber au sol, le tout sans cesser de nous embrasser. J'ai rompu le baiser pour explorer son épaule de mes lèvres pendant que je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et une fois enlevé, j'ai tendrement embrasser l'un de ses seins, suçant son téton tout en caressant l'autre. Ses doigts logés dans mes cheveux, elle haletait à chaque toucher. Puis, je suis remonté sur son cou jusqu'à sa bouche et j'ai recommencé à l'embrasser, plus passionnément que quelques instants plus tôt, en profitant également pour la faire reculer jusqu'au lit. Une fois allongée, je me suis placé au dessus d'elle, tout à fait disposé à profiter comme je ne l'avais peut-être jamais fait auparavant.

J'ai de nouveau embrassé son cou avant de descendre entre ses seins, pressant ensuite mes lèvres sur son abdomen puis m'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril tandis que mes mains étaient occupées à la soulager de son dernier vêtement pour la laisser complètement nue. Ses gémissements étaient plus intenses et de sa bouche s'est échappé un cri quand elle a senti ma langue sur son intimité. Je l'ai exploré, la savourant, m'évertuant à la faire vibrer. Ma langue ouvrait le passage entre ses plis, me permettant d'explorer chaque recoin de sa féminité. Quand j'ai senti qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, j'ai substitué ma langue à deux de mes doigts et je l'ai observé atteindre l'orgasme. Elle avait les yeux fermés, agrippait la couette et son cri fut presque assourdissant.

Rapidement, je me suis levé pour enlever ce qu'il me restait de vêtements. J'étais beaucoup trop excité, j'avais besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, maintenant. J'ai enfilé le préservatif et de retour sur le lit, je me suis allongé sur elle, caressant ses jambes jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches que j'ai délicatement pressées. En réponse, elle a écarté les cuisses, me donnant ainsi la permission de jouir de son corps. Alors, je suis entré en elle et un gémissement m'a immédiatement échappé quand je l'ai sentie si serrée autour de moi. Dévorant alternativement ses seins alors qu'elle agrippait fortement mon dos, j'ai commencé à me mouvoir, très lentement, voulant faire durer l'instant. Ses intenses gémissements m'indiquaient comme elle prenait du plaisir et c'était une raison de plus pour que j'en profite au moins autant qu'elle. J'ai senti se tendre les muscles de son intimité et mon membre s'est retrouvé d'autant plus emprisonné, créant ainsi une friction des plus exquise. Posant mes deux mains à plat sur le matelas, je me suis redressé ce qui m'a permis de prendre plus d'élan et je me suis alors déplacé avec rapidité, sentant comme elle recouvrait mon dos de caresses.

L'expression de plaisir sur son visage était incomparable. Les gouttes de sueur sur son front brillaient et elle se mordait les lèvres sans me quitter des yeux. La voix entrecoupée, elle me suppliait d'aller plus vite et j'ai peu à peu augmenté la vitesse de mes va-et-viens jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me contrôler et que nous devenions tous deux frénétiques, impatients d'atteindre ce merveilleux orgasme. La jouissance m'a emporté quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à mes épaules alors que son corps semblait convulser. Je me suis laissé tomber sur elle, épuisé mais satisfait avant de m'allonger à ses côtés.

« Tu pars déjà ? » a-t-elle demandé quand elle m'a vu quitter le lit.

« Oui, mais tu peux rester, la chambre est déjà payée. » ai-je répondu avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Attends ! Tu... » s'est-elle exclamée et j'ai su qu'il était temps de lui révéler la règle manquante.

« Règle numéro 3 : Pas de sentiments. »

J'ai ouvert le robinet de la douche, laissant l'eau s'écouler. J'ai ôté le préservatif, le jetant à la poubelle puis j'ai pris place sous le jet. Cette expérience avait été différente et j'étais déconcerté. Pour la première fois, de nombreuses questions envahissaient mon esprit. Tout en elle était différent, sa façon de se livrer à moi, ses paroles, elle me donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été avec beaucoup d'hommes dans l'intimité et ce qui m'inquiétait le plus à l'heure actuelle était de savoir comment elle avait connu cette société. Je suis sorti de la douche, je me suis séché et j'ai quitté la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre et enlaçait l'oreiller. J'ai rassemblé mes vêtements, me rhabillant ensuite et je me suis approchée du lit pour l'admirer quelques secondes. Elle était profondément endormie, son visage reflétait la tranquillité, la sérénité. Soudain ses sourcils se sont fronçaient.

« Oui, je sais que tu n'as jamais le temps. » a-t-elle marmonné, endormie.

Me demandant de qui elle pouvait bien rêver, je suis sorti de la chambre.

Le jour suivant, je me suis rendu au bureau et l'après-midi, j'ai été rendre visite à Jane qui m'a confié être très heureuse d'avoir une télévision écran plat dans sa chambre. Au moment où je l'ai quittée, Jennifer m'appelait sur mon blackberry. Elle pleurait au téléphone, terriblement affligée et je suis donc immédiatement monté dans ma voiture, me dirigeant vers son appartement. À mon arrivée, j'ai éteint mon autre téléphone, mon amie occupant la première place devant n'importe quelle nuit de passion. Aussitôt que la porte s'est ouverte, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras.

« Qui a-t-il ? » ai-je demandé, inquiet, fermant la porte derrière moi.

« Chace est parti, il m'a juste laissé un mot. » a-t-elle réussi à répondre entre ses pleurs.

« Calme-toi, ce type ne te méritait pas, il t'a rendu service en s'en allant... »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Le détective vient de me remettre son rapport, il me trompait. »

« Salopard ! Je te jure que je ne vais pas en rester là, je vais le chercher, le trouver et le lui faire regretter. »

Je l'ai porté jusqu'au canapé, je nous y ai installés et je suis resté là à l'enlacer pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer. J'ai remarqué la présence d'un dossier ouvert sur la table basse, contenant de nombreux papiers ainsi que des photographies. Je me suis saisi d'une de ces dernières et mes yeux se sont ouverts comme des soucoupes. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait été pris en photo en train d'embrasser cette personne à la sortie d'un hôtel, ça ne pouvait être vrai.

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Pour celles qui se posent la question, le tome 2 compte 22 chapitres, l'histoire est donc loin d'être finie ! Dans ce chapitre, nous apprenons pourquoi Bella (dans le chapitre 2 de « Tu es libre cette nuit? ») fut dans l'incapacité de joindre Edward, celui étant occupé à consoler Jennifer.**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement mais mon temps libre s'est considérablement réduit ayant repris les cours et j'ai préféré donner priorité à la traduction de ce chapitre ainsi qu'à la traduction de vos commentaires pour l'auteur ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...**

**Je vous remercie donc toutes pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et tous vos jolis commentaires ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi que de les lire et de voir que le travail de l'auteur ainsi que le mien vous satisfait !**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un bon dimanche, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Gros bisous !**


End file.
